1. Field
This specification relates to a dust collector for a vacuum cleaner, capable of separating debris and/or dust from sucked air by using a multi-cyclone.
2. Background
A vacuum cleaner may include an apparatus capable of discharging clean air by sucking air by a suction force, and by separating debris and/or dust from the sucked air. The vacuum cleaner may be categorized into a canister type, an upright type, a hand type, a cylinder floor type, etc. The canister type vacuum cleaner may include a suction nozzle and a cleaner body communicating with each other by a connection member. The upright type vacuum cleaner may include a suction nozzle and a cleaner body are integrally formed with each other.
A cyclone used in the vacuum cleaner may be categorized into a vertical cyclone or an axial cyclone according to an air inflow direction. A structure of the vertical cyclone has been disclosed, for example, in Korean Registration Patent Publication No. 10-0673769. A structure of the axial cyclone has been disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2010-0051320.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.